The ability to find the locations of multiple mobile devices (such as cellular phones, computing tablets, mobile computers or any other portable devices that incorporate a computing element and a powered display element) is an essential requirement for location-based activity in a setting such as a classroom or a boardroom. Location-based activities are a component of many computer activities designed to perform a pre-defined action when the mobile display device (“MDD”) arrives at, stays for a time or leaves a specific location. For example, if a student with an MDD walked up to the classroom's whiteboard, the information on that student's MDD would be displayed automatically on the board's main video screen for the entire class.
Current solutions for determining location of MDDs indoors either provide insufficient accuracy for location-based services appropriate for classroom or workspace requirements or require the installation of many sensors/transmitters within the room which may be cost prohibitive.